An Essential Guide
by PrecariousPersonata
Summary: Drabble: Darcy wants to teach Loki a few tricks of her own. Little lemony.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first time writing: in the Thor-verse, a Darcy/Loki, and a lemony story. So let me know how I do please!

* * *

_Oh…damn._

Darcy breathed in rather loudly as she tried to struggled to get some air. _Air is good. Air is necessary. Air is nice._ "That," she panted, "that…should be illegal."

She swore she could feel Loki's smirk as he rolled off her and pulled her into him in one smooth movement. "Apparently it is in Alfheim. The elves tend to be a little…_touchy_," he nearly all but purred into her ear, "when their partner's fingers do—"

"Ah! S-sensitive!" Darcy slapped his hands away and interrupted his admittedly sinful ministrations. She rolled her eyes when his smirk turned into an outright chuckle. As much as she loved the way his fingers felt, a girl's gotta have a break! "I think I've lost all feelings from the waist down."

He laughed louder, sending pleasing vibrations up and down her back but Darcy was hearing none of it. "I'm serious! I'm gonna end up being that girl who gets sent to the ER for having sex-related injuries. My insurance—among other things—is gonna go up because of you."

"You know very well, my dear girl, what the only thing that goes up between us is." Loki ground his hips against her as if to prove his point. He nipped her shoulder gently while letting his fingers trace her curves lightly this time. "Besides, I still have a few tricks I haven't even used yet."

Darcy's snort was cut short and was turned into a moan when he slipped between her wet thighs right before her entrance. _Oh goody, I can feel my other half._

"You've been holding out on me? I should be insulted."

She squeezed her thighs to create some pressure—she was wet enough for Loki to simply slide in and out. It was Loki's turn to groan. _Finally!_

"Silly girl. I've been alive far more than you have. A month wouldn't even be sufficient to thoroughly cover what I know." He roughly grabbed her hips before thrusting in a different angle.

Darcy was panting again and it wasn't too long before that delicious numbing feeling came back.

_Sex-related injuries are worth it anyways._

* * *

Darcy struggled to keep herself from checking and rechecking if her jacket was still on top of her basket. It was meant to hide what she had underneath, but she knew that nothing was more suspicious than someone who fidgeted. And she was being incognito dangit—she was _so_ not going to draw attention to herself. _I am just another customer, I am just another customer, I am just another customer…_

She refocused her attention again on the line of books in front of her. Her eyes traveled over the list of titles hurriedly, barely pausing to finish the end of the labels before moving on to the next one.

_Jungles & Forests: The Ad—_

_Jupiter or Satu—_

_The Judicia—_

Darcy huffed in annoyance but she knew she shouldn't complain. She did choose this particular store after all. The vast amounts of references and books made sure that the particular subjects she had in mind were available and the store's popularity provided ample discretion for what she was trying to get.

_Kansas City, Missouri: What more can you wa—_

_Kangaroos: The New Source of Mea—_

_Kanawha Riv—_

She grinned with excitement as she read the titles, her search finally nearing completion with this last book. Unconsciously, her fingers began tracing the spines of each hardcover, as if preparing to grab the next title that would signal the end of her quest.

_Kamensk Ura—_

_Kameezes in South A—_

_The Kamchatka: Siber—_

_Kambas Ramayanam: An English prose rendering_

_Uhh, what? _Darcy feigned interest in the title and hummed as if finally founding her book. Inwardly, she cursed the group of girls that giggled loudly behind her—but subtlety was her middle name today and she was gonna live up to it! The girls finally left her aisle and Darcy shoved the book back thoughtlessly.

Her eyes spotted the title she was looking for and she could hardly contain her grin. Looking around her one more time before sticking her tongue at the security cameras right above her, Darcy shoved the book into her basket before walking away—casually of course, so as to not draw attention to herself. But if anyone saw the mischievous glint in her eye and the smirk threatening to come out, they would know that her intentions were far from innocent.

It was a trademark look that she eerily picked up from the God of Mischief himself. Darcy sauntered..yes, _sauntered_, over to the register and unloaded her purchases. She was proud to admit that she was able to look at the blushing cashier at the eye when she paid. And she may or may not have given him a wink before handing over her cash.

Darcy looked over each of the titles when she left the bookstore. A full smirk was on her face now.

_It's time to show Loki a few Midgardian tricks._

…

_Women: How to Deal with His Other Head_

_Little Black Book of Sex Tricks and Tips_

_The Male Anatomy; How His is Different from Hers_

And finally…

_Kama Sutra 101: The Essential Guide to a Good Romp_

…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far. If you haven't, please send me your thoughts. I'd like to get as much input (especially good criticism) as much as possible.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Women: How to deal with his other head**

Loki's hand ran through his hair and sighed in frustration. For the third time in fifteen minutes, he's had to force himself to resume responding to 'urgent' emails from S.H.I.E.L.D. He had no motivation to this now. He was ready to retire to bed, read another novel, and wait for Darcy but the incessant _dinging_ from his phone kept him from relaxing.

It was trivial enough that it was not worth getting more messages in his inbox and Loki does not procrastinate.

Unfortunately, such emails required a full computer keyboard. _Autocorrect is a foolish Midgardian creation, _he scoffed, having learned his lesson after a rather embarrassing text exchange.

He heard the front door open and in spite of his mood, he smiled. His little Darcy was home.

"Hey I'm back! Where you at?"

"In the study. I need to finish these blasted emails before I can join you, my love," he responded back. Darcy entered the room and Loki had to take a double take as he saw his lover.

He narrowed his eyes briefly, but continued typing. Something was…different. Though she was wearing nothing particularly out of the ordinary and her body language told him that she was genuinely pleased to see him, there was a subtle glint in her eye that told him otherwise.

But he had to get through these emails before he could give his complete and utter attention back to her. So he ignored it for now and returned his gaze back to his email.

"How's your day?"

"The usual. Nothing terribly exciting—oh oops! Sorry babe, I dropped my pen by your foot." There was a soft thud and Loki saw Darcy drop to her knees, starting to crawl under the desk. He felt for the object and leaned over to pick it up… "Oh don't worry! I'll grab it. You just…keep type type typing away!"

Though slightly bemused with her actions, he acquiesced. It wasn't the weirdest thing Darcy has ever done but still… "Darcy, what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

_Type…type-type…type. _

"Don't worry about it." Her voice came from under the table.

"That's usually what you say when I _should_ start wor—What are you doing?"

Her little hands were suddenly on his thighs and his curiosity was definitely peaked. He was not expecting such attentions.

"Hmm? Oh. Nothing. I'm just exploring. Go back to your work." Her movements became more than a little exploratory.

He chuckled but felt himself grow harder at her ministrations. "And what exactly have you discovered, my little minx?"

_Typetypetypetyptypetype..typetypety—_

_Oops. _

"It's a little _hard_ to say." He felt her rub his tip teasingly and Loki had to quickly hit the backspace key a couple of times when he realized that he mistyped a couple of words.

The thought of simply creating another double so that he can pay more attention to his lover crossed his mind, but he quickly turned down the idea. Darcy obviously wanted to play and he was more than happy to indulge her with her little game. Besides, it would make responding back to his emails a lot more interesting.

She gave it an open kiss and Loki nearly thrust his hips towards her warm mouth…in spite of all the clothes. "I suppose a secondary analysis is in order then?"

_Type…type…type…typetypetype…type…._

"Probably. I need to see what I'm dealing with—I am better with visuals." And with that, he felt her tug his pants off. He lifted his hips to help her. "But like I said. Don't worry about it and just finish your emails."

"Darcy—"

"Emails, Loki. They are very important. I don't want to be a distraction—"

Her hands circled around him and gave him a pleasurable squeeze.

"—so if I don't hear you typing, I'll have to abort my explorations and take them somewhere else. I'm trying to be helpful. See how considerate I am?"

His snarky response immediately turned into a moan. _Oh that delightful tongue of hers!_

"You are the epitome of considerate beings, my Darcy." And obediently he resumed typing.

_TYPETYPETYPETYPETYPETYPETYPE TY…PETYPETYPETYPETYPE!_

_Deletedeletedeletedelete…_

In a few seconds, Loki began to realize just incredibly considerate Darcy was. She licked and sucked, then combined the two actions together in a way that made him have to erase the last two lines of his emails.

Then she began swirling her skilled tongue over his tip before taking him in as much as she could…and needless to say he nearly all but broke his poor backspace key.

She sucked and sucked and twirled him around her tongue, licking and worshipping him with her mouth. Darcy took his balls into her mouth lightly while continuing to pump the rest of him with her fist. Her tongue swirled around him and the heat of her mouth made him even harder than he already was.

He tried controlling his breathing and to refocus his attention back to his computer, but when it was a half-hearted attempt, such concentration left as soon as it came. Darcy suddenly moved away from him and Loki was actually horrified that he—_Loki Odinson…a god!—_whimpered in protestation from the unexpected loss of contact.

Loki could hear Darcy 'tut' disappointingly at him and had it been any other mortal, they wouldn't even realize that it was their last breath. But as the case may be—although he would never admit this—his lover had him by his balls, and he wouldn't have it in any other way.

"Loki…I told you to focus on your emails, remember? No distractions!"

He didn't even realize he stopped typing! "Fuck…" but he acquiesced and he growled in pleasure when Darcy took him into his mouth as soon as he heard her typing.

_Typetype…type…typetypetype…TYPETYPETYPETYPE….TYPE…._

She began twisting her hand while pumping up and down…while sucking…and the combined ministrations made him lose his line of thought with this very 'urgent' email. For all the reminders Darcy gave him to focus on his work, she was just as intent to undo all his efforts…

He muttered several more obscenities as he tried to furiously type faster, and he could've sworn that Darcy was smiling in spite of having her mouth full.

And then suddenly, she took him all in—a feat she has never done before—and she fucking _hummed_. _Where in Helheim did she learn that?!_

Shots of pleasure ran through his body and it increased when he faintly realized that his lover had learned something new for him.

"Darce…love…how did you…" Loki's voice trembled under his lover's treatments and he began thrusting his hips deeper into her, craving and yearning for more. One of his hands held on to her head, holding for support and holding her _there_, and in spite of her rules Darcy moaned again and the vibrations surrounding him pushed him closer to his release.

Still, his other hand continued typing, even if the resulting text was nothing more than incomprehensive characters.

_IAJ:-DIHAD JV rtmfnC K G\\\PDFKI Aasd fff FJA]-O3IRIJN…._

He was close, and his whole body hummed with anticipation. "Close, my love…I'm going to—_fuck_!"

Darcy once again took him all in and began contracting and relaxing her throat. It was his undoing; his entire body tensed and jerked as he reached his peak. Still, she kept him in her warm mouth, swallowing and finishing him. She didn't move until she heard him sigh and relaxed his grip on her head…but Loki twitched again as she teasingly gave him one last suck.

_This must be returned in kind_.

To his delight, Darcy gave him one final kiss, before retreating back from the desk. Loki's lust came back in full force as he saw her disheveled state. Her eyes were dark with lust and mischief, and her lips were plump from the earlier activities.

"Did you find anything worthwhile?"

"Hmm…perhaps, but another exploration trip might be necessary for anything conclusive. I like being very thorough," a wicked glint reappeared in her eyes. "How're your emails? I hope I didn't get in the way."

Loki glanced back at his monitor and was quite amused (and slightly irritated) to see that the past few lines have nothing been more than gibberish. He quickly deleted the entire email and typed a one-line response then sent it before looking back at Darcy, "Never, my dear." He shut the machine off.

She giggled as if she already knew what he did.

"Now what's this about a second exploration..?"

"_Bugger off. – L"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to everybody who has reviewed/followed/favorite-d this story. I know it's been awhile but finals was being a butt and the four Thanksgiving dinners sent me into a food coma.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Little Black Book of Sex Tricks and Tips**

**ooooooooooooo**

_Ding._

The familiar sound alerted Loki that he had received a text. Fury gave him a one-eyed glare before signaling him to pay attention to the meeting. Inside, Loki scoffed at his parental attitude but gave him a confused/innocent look. Their standoff lasted for a while before Fury gave him one final scowl and moved his attention back to the presenter.

When he was satisfied that Fury had stopped glaring at him, Loki checked his phone and saw that Darcy had sent her a picture message. A photo of an empty bed came up along with what Darcy calls a 'winky face'. Loki smirked at her attempts to be suggestive.

_I'm in a meeting, love._ He replied back. Loki returned his attention back to the boring meeting after setting his phone to vibrate. A couple minutes later and he felt her response. Loki tried not to shift on his seat when he saw Darcy's response.

His little minx had set a long mirror in front of their bed. Darcy was laying flat on her stomach, wearing nothing but a matching set of lingerie. They were his _favorite_ piece oflingerie for her and they happened to be in a certain shade of green that had Loki licking his lips with desire. Darcy had her phone below her chin and it was impossible to miss her 'innocent' look.

_Stop it. You are such a distraction._

She responded back with another photo but this time she was sitting up on the bed, and so _defiantly _naked. Her bra and panties were now lying on the foot of the bed. She had crossed her legs over and she was barely covering her breasts with her arms. Darcy was biting on her bottom lip and Loki wanted nothing more than to give her a bruising kiss.

He looked back at everyone and he was satisfied to see that no one was looking at him with any interest. Especially the one-eyed director.

_Oh you are a very wicked girl._

In spite of his public location, Loki could feel himself getting hard from Darcy's photos. Loki couldn't wait until this meeting was over and he could teleport back home and teach his lover a lesson. His phone vibrated again, signaling that he had just received another photo of Darcy. Her legs were spread open for him with one of her fingers disappearing into her pink core. Her breasts were now on display as the position prevented her from hiding them. Loki wanted to be the one pleasuring her but seeing his lover touch herself for him was incredibly arousing.

He shifted in his seat again and he finally decided to be a bit more encouraging.

_As soon as I'm done with this meeting it will be my fingers pumping in and out of your hot little pussy._

Loki immediately received another response. Darcy was lying on her back perpendicular to the mirror so all he saw was her side and her hand disappearing between her legs. Her back was arched and her head thrown back in pleasure. She must have hit a sweet spot because the picture was more tilted than the past photos. The pleasure she was feeing was clear. But Loki now _wanted_ to see everything.

_Face the mirror and show me how wet you are for me._

She responded much slower this time and Loki could imagine his lover working her fingers furiously in order to ease the ache between her legs. That thought left _him _aching for her and he nearly left the room. _To hell with this meeting._

Her next photo showed her lying on her side with one leg propped on the bed. Darcy still had a couple fingers playing with her clit but he could tell that she already orgasmed. She was looking incredibly wet and flushed. Clearly, she was just as arousing to her as it was to him.

Loki glanced back up when he heard the presenter wrapping up. He was relieved that the meeting was nearly over and he could finally teleport himself out of the office.

_Don't stop touching yourself until I say so._

He put his phone away quickly and schooled his features just in time to see Fury glare again his way. Again, he responded back with a composed albeit confused look. Any further retort from the director was cut short when the presenter gave a final clap, his pathetic way of signaling the end of his long-winded speech. Loki saw Fury opening his mouth to bark a snarky comment at him but the god beat him to it.

"My apologies, director. I have other more invigorating meetings to attend to." Then poof. He was gone.

**ooooooooooooo**

Darcy squealed when Loki appeared out of nowhere.

"Didn't I say to keep touching yourself until I said so?"

Her surprised look turned into a haughty glare. "My fingers were starting to get tired and you are NOT the boss of me."

In a flash, Loki was above her, his green eyes flashing dangerously. "I told you I was in a meeting, wicked girl. Do you have any idea how hard it was not to conjure you into a room full of bores and have you right then and there?" The delicate, almost reverent way he was tracing her sides betrayed his harsh tone.

"Liar!" she sneered defiantly; but he could feel her trembling beneath his fingers. Loki was pleased to see the flush return to her cheeks. _She was such a delightful creature._

"As if you'd ever share _this_," she thrusted her naked core against his hard length, causing him thrust back involuntarily. When Darcy felt him straighten his knees, she quickly hooked her heels behind them and bent them back. She took advantage of his sudden loss of balance and flipped them over. It was his turn to be surprised. "You're too greedy."

Loki's momentary shock was quickly replaced with his growing arousal. Not only was he incredibly turned on from the fact that he had a very naked Darcy displaying dominance over him, but also for her confidence in knowing that he would _never _share his precious mortal in any shape or form. He could never have enough of her. "Truth."

A pleased look crossed her face. "Good. So I take it you're done with your meeting?"

"It would appear so."

"Then I believe that I was promised, and I quote, _your_ fingers pumping in and out of _my—_fuck!"

Loki grinned cheekily. "Yes. I do believe that's the idea." He managed to keep his thumb stimulating her clit while his other fingers searched for that elusive spot inside her. His other hand was already doing other wicked things with her nipple.

"Don't…don't stop until I tell you so." Darcy was already grinding her hips to his hand and mewled with pleasure when his fingers found the bundle of nerves inside of her.

He raised his eyebrow with amusement. "Yes, my lady."

It was indeed a more invigorating meeting than the last.

**ooooooooooooo**

One hour earlier…

"_Studies have found that the amygdala, a region in the brain that is central in modulating emotional reactions and memory processing, in males show more activity than female brains when given visual sexual stimuli. So what this simply boils down to is this: show your partner a bit of your own stimulation and let science do the rest for you."_

Darcy closed the book before picking up her phone. _This should be fun…_

* * *

**A/N: **Merp. Sorry guys. This was…not the best. I wasn't expecting the chapter to end this way but everything else felt really forced. Hope you still found some enjoyment out of it. Happy Monday.


End file.
